User talk:CaptainCain
Archive I, Archive II The two rules I hold about my talk page 1. You breath the word SWAG or YOLO and I cut your balls off with a rusty pair of scissors, Thanks! I'm being sarcastic, if you didn't catch that 2. Please sign your fucking names when you post a message, thank you - The Management -CaptainCain: "They hit me with a truck" (talk) 23:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) General Discussion Re:Boise This took a bit of time to figure out, but I got it. 1) Khrudz Killers: Ok so here's my plan for these guys. Basically after the DC FEV began to dry up in the early 2270s, the self declared King Khrud decided to skip town with a maybe twenty Vault 87 super mutants and one behemoth (i call him Thunk) to go west and search for more of the "green stuff". After a long trip west and numerous casualties, King Khrud hears of the FEV in Boise and beelines there and attempts to take the FEV. However, the tactics that worked in DC dont work very well in Boise, and King Khrud soon begins lose troops. Desperate, Khrud challenge the leader of Luther, the leader of the Warhost, in a one-on-one battle for control of the city's super mutants. This a battle that Khrud loses, and the Vault 87 mutants are soon either killed or absorbed into Luther's Warhost. That ok? 2) I did it with the Idaho BOS, I can do it with the Wall Society as well. 3)I will do what i can. MongoosePirate (talk) 01:14, January 11, 2016 (UTC) : Sounds good, if he only starts out with twenty guys, that would get ground down rather quickly. I'd recommend the Khrud starts off with about 100-150 mutants and arrives in Boise with about 70, giving him enough guys to fight the urban, DC style warfare that the East Coast mutants are fond of. CaptainCain (talk) 01:36, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Can do. MongoosePirate (talk) 02:04, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Worn Trail Hey CC, I was wondering if you were interested in continuing this still when you get more time, or if you've lost intrest by now. We have a few articles in limbo because of it as well. Not a Porpise (talk) 16:33, January 16, 2016 (UTC) : I currently don't have the time to continue RPing. However any sort of article that are sitting in some incompleted state should be finished. Thank you for the mesage. CaptainCain (talk) 19:40, January 16, 2016 (UTC) What should we assume for the ending? the Mexicans stopped after that initial defeat? Not a Porpise (talk) 19:44, January 16, 2016 (UTC) : Certainly. CaptainCain (talk) 19:50, January 16, 2016 (UTC) New Monarchist Faction in UK I do have a question regarding the United Kingdom. Am I allowed to make a post-war Royal family of Great Britain (as part of a faction) as a counter/opponent to The Freedom Collaboration and a collaborator/associates of East Ulster Loyalist ? I'm not sure if this is allowed or not, so i am just asking since I have ideas to expand on Post-War Britain. Batran99 (talk) 17:23, January 27, 2016 (UTC) : Perhaps, You would need to expand on this further for me to give an affirmative answer. CaptainCain (talk) 23:24, January 27, 2016 (UTC) : Well since the Freedom Collaboration is an anti-monarchist faction, it could make sense for them to still be anti-monarchist to have some sort of purpose other than being the regular ol' British Raiders. The Monarchist faction, I imagine, is similar to the enclave faction of the US, with their goal to rebuild the world through restoring the British Empire. In order to do this, the require figureheads, that is where the British Royal family comes in. I imagine Britain (at least in fallout-universe) will try to preserve their royal monarchy more than the regular person as they would be more important/inspiring to rebuilding the wasteland than other factions (at least preserving the royal family is somewhat easier than preserving monuments after being blown up, at least for a while). So I plan to make the British royal family surviving the war (just barely) and fleeing with their government officials (similar to USA) to a secluded island off the coast (or at least Faroe islands). : Batran99 (talk) 17:18, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: So if I follow you correctly, your asking for permission to write the post-apocalyptic royal family? Not the Monarchist faction as a whole? I'm okay with this. CaptainCain (talk) 21:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: Yeah, it would be similar to the US enclave since the British government could escape to another island along with the Royal Family, as they plan to rebuild the world under a British Empire using the Royal Family as figureheads anyways. Batran99 (talk) 21:44, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :I'm hoping this page isn't going to be the Enclave with a British pait job, remember the British had no access to vertibirds and we have no knowledge of power armor. At any rate if you intend to make this group, then the survival of the royal family and some island home should be as far as the parallels between the Enclave and this faction should end. This isn't permission to make a large, nation spanning, para-military faction. Please keep it in reason. CaptainCain (talk) 21:51, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :By similar to Enclave, I mean their intention to rebuild the wasteland as the ultimate goal under a British Empire, but it doesn't mean they will span the whole nation, they would probably have a few underground pockets (mainly metros or something) and maybe control of a few islands, and maybe even living on vessels or floating houses. They would mostly be a professional military, continuing the British Military before the pre-war, they won't have power armor or anything, maybe firepower such as artillery, and maybe a few running vessels, but no Vertibirds. So Am I allowed to do it this way? :Batran99 (talk) 21:57, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Cut out the artillery and this sounds fine Bantran. CaptainCain (talk) 22:58, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Harvey Birdman, Attorney At Law, I'd like to ask that my previous vault idea for Seattle be modified for a ND Vault called Vault 65 (or any open number). The experiment is quite different as it's not longer in Seattle. The idea of this vault is its based near the International Peace Garden of North Dakota and was built with cheaper, less strengthened material as corporate believed that no one would bomb the IPG, or even middle of nowhere North Dakota. As the vault was activated, the IPG did get bombed but surprisingly was able to stave off nuclear death. As time went on, the nuclear radiation of the IPG was absorbed by the plants there which allowed them to both: grow larger in size, and to remove much of the radiation there. However, the roots managed to puncture holes in the vault walls over time which leaked the toxic radiation-earth the plants were using into the vault turning the people into non-feral ghouls. The people there believed that these plants had blessed them with immortality and immunity and returned to the surface where they began to protect the garden. Due to advertisements for a United States Green Party, many named their little society "The Green Party" and the giant food garden, "The Green Place". AppatheGreat (talk) 19:19, January 30, 2016 (UTC) : Could you remind me what the experiment for your previous vault was? Also North Dakota along with most of the central plain states is where most of the US nuclear arsenal is stored, and several of the launch facilities are in the Dakotas, so the Chinese would have great reason to bomb the Dakotas. This sounds interesting, so get back to me when you can. CaptainCain (talk) 22:57, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Return Hey Cain. I'm going to try to be fairly active in the coming few months, pursuant to gaps in my schedule and other things. I have a few topics I'd like to discuss, however, regarding canon and the use of high technology. Laser rifles as the predominant infantry small arm of the U.S. armed forces This is probably the main thing I would like to bring up. Fallout 4 makes it very, very clear that the main infantry weapon in use at the time of the Great War (both in China and on the homefront) was the AER-9 laser rifle (and its variants, specifically a variant with a beam focuser and an optical sight). Now the M199/R91 is still known to be in existence, as it is visually represented in a few cases, namely as a perk icon as well as a sign. Its absence in Fallout 4 was explained away in some art book which basically states that the "Assault Rifle" which appears in the game is basically a support weapon for power armored soldiers, and wasn't meant to replace the M199/R91 at all. Anyway, the gist of all this is just that the laser rifle seems to have been one of the more common small arms, much more refined than how I recall this wiki treats them (as being "high technology" per se). I'm wondering if the restrictions on laser rifles has been relaxed at all, because I think such a move would be justified at this point. IFVs, tanks, anti-air missile systems IFV finally make an appearance in Fallout 4. They appear to be BTR-styled, i.e. wheeled transport, with a smoothbore cannon a la early BMP-1 models, as well as two machineguns or autocannons mounted on the bow. Their apparent applications were troop transport, cargo transport, and CASEVAC. True tanks also make their first in-game appearance in 4. They are much rarer, with a strange aesthetic to them, with four separate tracks rather than two as is traditional for vehicles of this type. Both of these show evidence of having been active after the Great War. A large number of IFV are found scattered throughout the wasteland as a response to things like a bridge collapsing or a plane crashing, all of which is indicative of two things: that these vehicles must be hardened, and that there was some degree of emergency response following the Great War involving the military. Even the IFV you see at the beginning of the game is gone when you leave the vault, meaning it must have still been functional. Tanks are of course rarer but still present, with evidence of people attempting to provide maintenance for them, or otherwise using them as a mode of transportation in the wasteland. I'm wondering if having one or two of those IFV as a transport (I imagine they would be essentially disarmed, because ammunition for the guns would likely be incredibly hard to come by or manufacture just by merit of what kind of gun they are; you can re-load small arms cartridges but a smoothbore cannon round would probably be next to impossible to re-load) would be too much to ask. The tanks I'm not even considering because of how strangely designed they are. Finally there's also finally some anti-air weapons shown off besides the WW2-era guns that the Hoover Dam has. Which is a HAWK-looking system shown off in the start of 4. This was just something I thought was interesting. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:41, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Sylandro's Vault : To answer your questions; In regards to laser rifles, I'm curious as to where you get the notion that Laser rifles are general purpose armaments, as opposed to how in previous fallouts they were relegated to specialist use only. Most of the weapons in game seem to be put there purely as a mechanic, and even seem to be level based in what kind of weapon or what variation they are. However there really isn't restriction on laser weapons per se, just don't go nuts with them. As for IFVs, I suppose but in no great numbers and absolutely no to the tanks. I would imagine the AA, HAWK style missile system you saw in the intro, would likely be moved to areas where the Chinese were likely to try and hit with bombers, or as anti-missile defence, thus I imagine these vehicles would likely be destroyed in the Great War. Static AA guns like the one seen at the Hoover Dam wouldn't cause too many issues, again in low numbers. Remember these would likely be used to protect important installations and bases. CaptainCain (talk) 19:04, February 5, 2016 (UTC) : I'm not sure if you saw my Vault 24 concept on the chat, but can i have permission to create the vault, please? Here's the experiment just in case. "Vault 24 was designed to be an experiment to research a new form of suspended animation, where the vault residents were put into a special machine where they would be lowered into a special liquid, and be put into a state where they would be on the fine line between life and death." Don't ask about the Glowing Bits inside me, m'kay? 20:57, February 16, 2016 (UTC) : That just sounds like Vault 111 to me. Try expanding the idea, and switching it up in order to avoid a complete copy of Vault 111. CaptainCain (talk) 22:50, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Redlinks Hey CC, noticed a few redlinks on your 'adoptable articles' blog, the 711 gas station in the Locations section, and the DIA in Merch's comment newr the bottom. Would have got them myself, but i cant edit it. Could you get them when you have a moment? Not a Porpise (talk) 00:15, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Strategic thinking Hey if you just saw me post something on User;weebs page on Fanfic wiki then don't worry because I am doing you a favor.------Lieutenant113 (talk) 21:10, March 1, 2016 (UTC) : Please avoid harassing people on other wikis, and please don't feel like you need to do anything like this again. CaptainCain (talk) 21:23, March 1, 2016 (UTC) : I understand but here is the thing. A little after I joined TL, I explored all of the other wikia's on our home page. I found this "writers alliance" page on the Pip boy wiki and replied in wanting to help. But this user:weebs deleted my post and said "sorry but you are from the Fallout fanon wiki (I suppose that he referring to TL) and you don't have to worry about this stuff". A while later, I explored the Fallout Fanfic wiki only to find user:weebs in the chat. This user was a huge dick to me because I am from the "Fallout fanon wiki" (again TL) and was just hostile. We talked a few days later and the user had pages that weren't complete (and still aren't) and has many grammar errors (still does). But I liked weebs ideas and kind of wanted to take them because he never worked on them. I also wanted to re-create the Fanfic wiki in a new image. But weebs does nothing, wants nothing to do with me, and is a big jerk to me and really hates you apperantly. After hearing about what has happened before I joined, I also wanted revenge along with his pages and the wiki. So I kept asking in chat but the user just never came back. So today I started my new plan and I want to drive weebs off and avenge you along with getting payback with weebs. In conclusion, we can rebuild that wiki in my image which is a Fallout wiki where you make you own timelines, like the Alt history wiki. Even if it doesn't turn out that way, I still want it back from this ass. But if you say so, I will no longer bother the user, but please, give it some thought? Another Fallout fanon wiki or a snadbox Fallout fanon wiki, and weebs is our only obstacle.---Lieutenant113 (talk) 21:58, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: I'm sorry that you were mistreated by him, but harassing other users that aren't even on this wiki anymore is more than pointless, and will only serve to worsen our wiki's reputation. I will not condone, nor support any efforts to drive another user off of another wiki, at this point its slowly becoming akin to harassment. Furthermore if you truly wish to write your own timeline the RP wiki will serve you just fine, from what I understand that kind of content was never the purpose of the Fanfic wiki at all, as it does have rules ''its just none of them are enforced seeing as the admins on the wiki have moved over here. Next, if you are simply looking for a place to use as a sandbox then there is nothing stopping you from writing on the Fanfic wiki, or one of the several other dead fallout wikis that are linked on the front page. CaptainCain (talk) 22:10, March 1, 2016 (UTC) : Why was my page, Legacy Squad, deleted? LegacySix (talk) 21:39, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Faction in Barricade Hi. I was taking you up on your offer for help in regards to future works on this wiki. I wanted to start up a faction page for the current inhabitants of The Barricade , which I have said is The Atlanta Accord. The general idea of them is that they're a para-military group that wants to reclaim the ruins of Atlanta in the name of Humanity and from there build a new society. I wanted them to be able to take and hold territory without them being considered "nation-sized" ala NCR. Just wondering if I could get a few pointers with starting up the faction page, such as size limitations (Population and Territory-wise)? TehAngryGoombah (talk) 07:03, March 8, 2016 (UTC) : Population should number no more than a few hundred people, and should control an area no larger than a of a suburb. This is so that your faction isn't overpowered and they don't control so much of Atlanta that it bares other users from writing in the city. A trend that has developed on this wiki that I strongly discourage is the creation of categories for states or making pages for regions. You will find that each state in the United States has its own hub page (here is Georgia) I strongly recommend listing what pages you make in Georgia on that page. Finally, don't make new categories, please read the rules and tutorials posted on the front page for further help. Glad to have you aboard. CaptainCain (talk) 12:11, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. I've taken care of them, though let me know if I missed anything! Here's hoping my Fallout kick stays long enough for me to finally make my interactive wiki-adventure, eh? Crim - [[User Talk:CrimsonAssassin|''10/10 - IGN]] 00:24, March 11, 2016 (UTC) : Lets hope so! CaptainCain (talk) 02:38, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Requesting Permissions Hi, I'm writing to request permission to use a few things that could technically be considered high-tech. I'll fill you in on what I'm going to be using them for: *'Engelhard:' So since I'm writing in the Broken Banks, I'd like to have some kind of piracy going on. I was planning on making something called the Exodus Project, which would basically be converted naval ships that were supposed to evacuate people from coastal areas. It'd sort of be a competitor to the Vault program and, quite obviously, it doesn't go well. Engelhard would be the site of the docks, which would be empty. People would have used the docks as a fort. Nothing really high tech here, but it'd sort of go along with something that would be high tech, ergo the request. **'Exodus Ships:' I'd like to have one of the ships running around terrorizing people every so often. Back in the day, Blackbeard used to terrorize the Outer Banks region in a huge ship, docking in Ocracoke and other areas in the Outer Banks. I think it would be really cool to have someone like him running around. The idea here would be that the robot caretakers of the ship (Protectrons and Mr. Gutsys mostly, with some Sentry Bots) outlasted the refugees on the boat. It'd be cool if the captain could be a Synth so he could run around and do piratey things, but if that's too OP, maybe a ZAX computer or another robot. Either way, the captain would be named Cogsbeard This would be the only Exodus ship still working. The others sank somewhere in the Atlantic and will never appear in my works. *'Possible small BoS chapter/patrol? '''Broken Banks got name dropped in FO3, so I'd imagine it's an area of at least some form of importance. Not too out there to assume there could be a patrol of the BoS in the Broken Banks, if not a small chapter itself. *'Power Armor: 'There's a guy in Wilmington that would work pretty well with Power Armor IMO named Knight. Asked OP about this in August 2014, but I'm not sure if there are more lax restrictions or not on Power Armor in March, 2016. Nothing too crazy. I still want Broken Banks to be pretty backwater. Thanks, Crim - [[User Talk:CrimsonAssassin|''10/10 - IGN]] 19:31, March 17, 2016 (UTC) : My responses are as follows; Yes, Fine but no synth pirate and take it easy with the bots. I want more detail on what you have planned for this chapter, their purpose, origin and so on, this is only a provisional approval to allow further development of the chapter as you describe. If OP okayed it then I can't see why not. CaptainCain (talk) 03:34, March 18, 2016 (UTC) : Thank you for approving the pirate ship. The chapter would be a group of Brotherhood Outcasts that chose to scout North Carolina for technology before coming upon The Triangle, an area with some of the best colleges in the former US, including Duke University, the University of North Carolina, and North Carolina Commonwealth University. Each are run by raiders, ghouls, or societies that don't know how to salvage the tech beneath their feet. Upon arriving in NC, they established a camp in Greenville and began working from there. The Outcasts attempted to retrieve an experimental medical device from Duke University. However, the ongoing war between the Tarheels and Duke prevented the mission from being a success. They retreated back to Greenville and decided to turn their attention on the Broken Banks and Cape Fear, it being the location of a number of high-tech areas from before the war, such as Camp Lejeune. Over the span of several years, they suffered a number of humiliating defeats at the hands of ghouls and raiders, their only success being the clearing of the former East Carolina University campus of raiders and turning it into a fortress called The Campus. They became a joke, both among the Outcasts and the East Coast BoS. : When Arthur Maxon re-united the Outcasts with the BoS in the Capital Wasteland, this group became the Carolina Brotherhood of Steel. Members of the former Outcasts flocked to the Carolina BoS. Today, the Carolina BoS is preparing to make moves on The Camp and on the Dukes for the pre-war tech located in both. However, securing one means the other one will be lost, as they are far from each other and there's no way the BoS can hold both at once, let alone take them. : There are several Brotherhood caches and locations that serve as halfway points between The Campus and their interests. Outpost Wilson, located at a highway intersection, is minimally-manned and only serves as a rest area for the Brotherhood, though there is storage for weapons in Outpost Wilson. The other, located in MCAS Cherry Point in Havelock, has a bit more men. : As far as the guy with the power armor goes, OP didn't okay it, which is why I decided to ask again. A bit seems to have happened on the wiki since then and I'm not sure if the rules are more lax on that or not. If the BoS idea is approved, this character would be a former BoS member who was exiled because he turned into a Ghoul at Camp Lejeune. Crim - ''10/10'' - IGN 18:14, March 20, 2016 (UTC)